Rekindling the Fires of Lost Souls
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: A mission involving a growing Grimm problem and hybrids brings RWBY to Death City. An old friend of Blake's has been spending quite a bit of time around Soul and Maka. What will happen when the two reunite after years apart? Blake/Blair pairing, possible Ruby/Maka as well.
1. Fight!

_**I don't own RWBY nor do I own Soul Eater.**_

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything for Soul Eater and, after spotting a picture on Facebook, I figured I could try out this type of crossover. Obviously, it's an alternate universe considering Grimm, Kishin, souls, the soulless... you get the point. Hope you guys all enjoy the fic while it lasts!**_

* * *

"Come on, Soul, hurry up!" Maka shouted, urging her partner faster as they made their way through the streets of Death City.

"Calm down, Maka." Soul sighed, continuing his leisurely pace as Blair hopped along beside him. She had insisted on coming along for this trip because she was bored and wanted to watch Soul and Maka at work. "I doubt Sweeney Todd will get very far, seriously."

"Still, it would be nice to finally catch him so that we can get back home."

"True." Soul chuckled. "A nice warm bed and the TV."

Maka rolled her eyes at her partner's daydream before continuing on her search for the corrupt barber they were looking for. Movement caught her eye in the shadows and the meister called to her two companions. The figure that stepped from the shadows matched the description they had been given and the trio were instantly on the alert for any incoming attack.

However, Todd seemed to understand who they were and what they were there for because he turned and bolted, racing through alleys and backstreets to avoid the hunters. Maka rolled her eyes and instantly gave chase, Soul right on her heels. As they were following their target, they heard roars nearby and glanced around in confusion before continuing the chase. Blair moved in front of their target and shouted, "Halloween Cannon!"

A large pumpkin slammed into the man's chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground. Grabbing at a pair of scissors, the corrupt barber brandished the utensils threateningly.

Maka and Soul watched in mild fascination as they melded to his arm, his body morphing around the scissors. "Soul, you ready for this?" The young meister asked.

"Aren't I always?" The weapon sneered, extending his arm and letting it turn into the scythe blade before Maka grabbed a hold of his other arm and he transformed completely.

"Then let's do this."

Maka leaped forward, swinging her weapon expertly as Sweeney swung his arms. The sounds of metal clashing on metal echoed around them as Maka pulled back, glaring at the larger man. Eyes narrowing to try finding an opening, she moved forward again, feinting to the right before swinging at his left. The move was easily blocked, the corrupt barber seeing through the ruse to swing his arm towards the smaller girl.

Maka barely had time to duck as the scissors slashed across the place her head had been seconds before. Growling in irritation, she thrust Soul forward, snagging the barber's human arm and slicing clean through it halfway between wrist and elbow. Blood spurted from the wound and Todd gave a soft growl, glancing down at it before unhooking a razor from his belt using the scissors and melding it to the injured arm, created a larger razor.

"Well isn't that just great." Soul huffed, both he and his meister trying to work out a plan as to how they were going to deal with this now.

"Blair!" Maka called, glancing to the black cat a few feet away. "Do you think you could distract him while Soul and I look for an opening to take the hit?"

"You got it." Blair replied, leaping into the air. "Floating Pumpkin!" she called, landing atop a floating jack-o-lantern seconds later and transforming into her human form to be able to do this easier. "Let's see how he likes my Pum-pumpkin pumpkin... Halloween Cannon!"

Several pumpkins began soaring toward the barber. Sweeney took notice of them and began jumping around the explosives, slicing through one or two, but only getting covered in pumpkin for his trouble. "Can you see an opening, Soul?" Maka asked her scythe.

"No, dude's good at covering his weak spots. Wait! There's one! Go for it!"

While Sweeney's back was turned. Maka leaped forward, ready to tear into him so that Soul could have his meal. However, there was one unexpected factor that happened to change the plan.

A large black bear.

Well, it looked like a bear with a wolf's tail... and for some reason, it was wearing a white mask. As Maka grew closer to Sweeney Todd in order to deliver the killing blow, the large bear-wolf came crashing from an alley, slamming into the barber and Maka, sending all three of them flying. Hopping up, the young meister saw the bear thing battling against Sweeney Todd, the pair seeming to be evenly matched. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Maka jumped forward, sinking her scythe into the bear first.

Definitely the wrong move to take.

The creature turned on her while still batting at the scissors and razor, large red eyes narrowing on her. One large paw with massive claws swung from her blind side and slashed at the meister. Maka ducked the incoming swipe and yanked Soul free, wondering how to deal with both of these creatures. Dodging another slash, Maka found herself a few feet away from Sweeney Todd.

_At the very least, Soul and I can finish our mission, though I hope something is nearby to take care of that bear._ Leaping for Sweeney Todd, Maka miscalculated the monster's attacks and found herself on the receiving end of a particularly vicious hit. Maka gasped in shock, the force of the large beast's blow launching her right where she needed to be. Raising Soul quickly, the meister slashed through the barber's chest, reducing him to ribbons of black mist.

As Soul transformed and ate the red soul, Maka and Blair turned to watch the people who were fighting the large creature that had come out of nowhere.

Golden eyes watched the fight curiously, wanting to get involved as well... until they alighted on a black-clad brunette with a large bow on her head.

_**...**_

Ruby rushed through the city, zooming after the large Ursa and Beowolf hybrid her team was pursuing. Blake was right beside her, Weiss grabbing Yang and using her glyphs to propel the two of them further ahead to keep an eye on the hybrid's progress.

"Blake!" The team leader shouted. "We need to slow it down somehow."

"Leave that to me!" The Faunus replied, taking several leaps in order to catch up with the Grimm before moving passed it and throwing out Gambol Shroud. The weapon's ribbon helped it swing around a nearby pole, tripping the Grimm hybrid so that Ruby could catch up.

"Thanks." The redhead grinned, signaling to Weiss and Yang as she and Blake circled the large creature. The white-haired girl launched them both from a glyph and Yang used her gun to get them the rest of the way. Weiss landed gracefully next to Blake as Yang landed right on the hybrid's back, taking a leaf from Nora's book.

_I can see why she did it._ the blonde chuckled, riding the back of the beast as it tried to dislodge her. _This is kinda fun!_ Aiming her gauntlets at the beast's back, Yang released a round from each shotgun, propelling herself from the creature's back while also doing it some damage and giving her team an opening to attack.

Weiss swung Myrtenaster expertly, using her glyphs to zoom forward and slash at the beast several times with the fiery dust within the red chamber. Ruby and Blake came at it from two different sides perpendicular to Weiss', Blake using her speed to slam Gambol Shroud's shield against the Ursawolf's flank while Ruby fired round after round, knowing her team was fast enough to dodge stray bullets.

Yang came at the creature head-on, delivering several punches to its belly without shooting, lest she propel it into Weiss by accident. With the attacks coming from four different sides, the Grimm was uncertain who to bite first and which direction to go. So it did the only thing it could. Lashing out at Yang, who appeared to be the strongest, the creature raced for Weiss who had kept the most distance thus far and who's attacks weren't nearly as painful as Ruby's or quick as Blake's.

Thinking on instinct, Weiss leaped into the air, giving the Grimm the perfect route of escape. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose from the ground as Yang loaded Ember Celica and the quartet raced after their target, not wanting to let it find someone in the depths of Death City.

"It's heading for that group of people over there!" Ruby shouted, motioning to where two women were fighting a man with... a razor and scissors for arms.

Blake and Yang paused, Weiss blinking in shock. As students of Beacon, they were used to seeing plenty of strange things, but a petite girl swinging a _scythe_ at a man with _barber tools for arms_ while a woman on a _floating pumpkin_ shot more pumpkins at the man was definitely near the top of the list now.

"What in the name of Dust?" Weiss breathed, watching the Ursawolf begin attacking the man with the weaponized arms.

"I have no clue." Blake replied, wondering how they managed to be born into such a strange world. _I couldn't have been born in a universe where cats ruled the world?_ she wondered briefly, watching as the woman disappeared and feeling that there was something vaguely familiar about her.

As the girl was batted to the side by the Grimm, Ruby ordered for the team to move in. As if on cue, the other three members leaped into action.

Blake rushed forward, using Gambol Shroud just as Ruby wanted, tying it around the Grimm's throat. Ruby nodded to Weiss who pointed her finger at the ribbon and used her glyphs to tighten it while Blake held on for dear life and wished she hadn't filed her claws that morning.

The hybrid flung itself around, Yang shooting at it to keep it disoriented while Weiss continued strangling it. Finally, Ruby motioned for Weiss to loosen the ribbon, which the heiress did gladly. Taking a run at the weakened Grimm, Ruby leaped up with Crescent Rose unfolding once more into its scythe form. Turning the rifle end down, she motioned to Blake who jumped away just as the barrage of bullets rained down, impaling the Ursawolf several times.

The creature fell to the ground in a bloody mess and Yang grinned, catching her sister as Ruby landed. "Great plan, Sis." She praised, Weiss and Blake nodding in agreement.

"One of the less crazy but still effective ones." The white-themed member concurred.

Blake's ears suddenly twitched and she turned her head, finding the duo of people watching them, including a cat with a witch's hat upon its head.

Slowly, she began walking forward, her eyes trained on those of the cat. Said cat began creeping toward her and the two met in the middle.

"That hat..." Blake whispered. "Even after all this time, I would still know it anywhere. Is that you, Blair?"

There was a pregnant silence from both parties before a small puff of smoke obscured the cat and in its place stood a beautiful woman with golden eyes.

"Yes Blake." She breathed. "It's me."

* * *

**_Ah, how I love writing battle scenes and both these shows give me the perfect ammunition for writing it. Plenty of fighting action within them both for me to go off of. So, what do you think of it? Drop me a review, yeah?_**

_**And there's the first chapter. Something tells me that I might need to brush up on my fight scene writing. This actually took something out of me to write them. I hope you guys enjoyed them nonetheless. **_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	2. Scythe Masters

_**Alright, back with another chapter since I just left you guys hanging in the last one. Hopefully that last chapter got the majority of that whole leading up to a meeting thing out of the way and I can focus on exposition for the next few chapters. Enjoy this one while I muse on that.**_

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Yang glanced at each other in utter confusion as the two cat-like creatures drank each other in. Blake reached up at the same time as Blair did and untied her bow as Blair removed her hat. Purple ears flicked in each other's direction for a few seconds before Blake smiled.

"It's been a while." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." Blair murmured. "I wanted to leave quickly." Her eyes flicked to the group behind the brunette and smiled. "From the group behind you, I take it you're not with them anymore either?"

"No, I left a year and a half ago, right before I began attending Beacon Academy."

"Finally fulfilling your dream of making a difference the right way, huh?"

Before Blake could reply, Soul shouted, "Could someone please explain what's going on here?"

Blair giggled slightly and said, "Shall we head somewhere to tell the full story properly? Your posse seems just as interested as mine."

"Alright. Where do you live?"

"Come with me." Blair took Blake's hand and began leading her away, Team RWBY, Maka and Soul close on their heels. As they walked, both cat-girls replaced their respective disguises.

Maka and Ruby eyed each other curiously, noting that both handled a scythe fairly well. "So he turns into a scythe for you to use?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah." Maka responded with a small smile. "I'm his meister and he's my weapon. I'm the only one that can wield him. What about yours?"

"Crescent Rose? I created her myself. My uncle Qrow helped me build her. It's a scythe and a customizable sniper rifle."

"You mean, it's a scythe and a gun in one?" Hazel eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah." Ruby affirmed. "Most of the weapons found at Beacon and in Vale are some part sharp object and some part gun. Weiss' Myrtenaster has a revolver chamber, Blake's Gambol Shroud has a sheath that can turn into a gun that can also be used as a pistol whip and my sister Yang's Ember Celica gauntlets are nothing but pure shot gun... and explosive."

"That's really neat." Maka murmured in awe. "At Death Meister Weapon Academy, most of the weapons can only turn into one thing, except Tsubaki, the weapon of our friend Black Star. She can turn into several different kinds of weapons."

"It would be nice to meet them." Ruby sighed dreamily.

"Maybe we can get our friends together sometime, when all of you aren't on a mission and we're not busy?"

"Sounds great!"

"We're here." Blair called to them all, slipping the key from beside the doorframe and unlocking the door, leading the two groups inside.

All of them settled down on the furniture in the living room and Soul demanded, "Blair, how do you know this chick? Is she another magical cat like you? How long have you known each other? Are-?"

"Slow down there, Soul." Maka told him. "I know you're not used to so many hot girls being in our house at once, but you're going to have to control yourself."

"Hey, I'm swarmed by hot girls all the time!" The weapon snapped back. Blair and Yang got the same idea and tackled him to the ground at the same time, their chests pushing together with his head in between.

"I like a man with experience." Yang whispered huskily.

Blair held up three fingers and counted down. Just before she got to zero, blood spurted from Soul's nose and he went into a daze for a while.

Standing, the two women high-fived before Blair turned into a cat and leaped onto Blake's lap, the brunette beginning to scratch her ears. "I suppose we should start at the beginning." She murmured, raising her head to meet her friends' eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Blair agreed, clearing her throat.

* * *

_**There's chapter two for you. I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but if you've ever read my work, you would know that that's just how I work. I thrive off cliffhangers. Now then, why don't you drop me a review so I can start on chapter three for you, hm?**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile. **_


	3. Backstory

_**Okay, here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it. Just a heads up, there are obviously going to be changes to Blair's background story so I hope you're ready for that. Also, the group is in the mysterious Vacuo and therefore, I'm making it so that the different kingdoms see different moons at night to justify Death City's weird ass bloody smiled moon. That is all. **_

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Maka leaned forward eagerly, wanting to hear the story. Blair took a deep breath and began telling her tale.

"As some of you may know, Blake was a member of the White Fang, a Faunus activist group." Soul interrupted almost immediately.

"What's a Faunus? Some type of flower person?"

"You're thinking of Flora, you idiot." Weiss snapped. "Fauna is the correct term for animal life, hence why people with animal traits are called Faunus."

"You would have known that if you payed attention in class." Maka told him.

"No need to be a snippy bitch about it." Soul huffed, causing Weiss' eyes to narrow significantly. Before anything else could be said, Blake took up the story.

"However, despite being part of the White Fang since childhood, I didn't join because I'd heard of it somewhere. Blair here recruited me for the protests."

"Seriously?" Maka snorted.

"Something funny?" Blake asked evenly.

"The Blair we know wouldn't take part in protesting and definitely wouldn't exert herself into recruiting people." Soul snickered.

"That just proves you don't know the Blair I know." Blake shrugged, leveling him with a blank yellow gaze. Soul huffed and looked away as Blair continued.

"Anyway, I pretty much watched over Blake for the most part. She was so eager to try making a difference and proving that the Faunus weren't people to be feared. She even made me start wanting to get involved even more than I was. I went with her to every protest instead of ones just for cat-themed Faunus. I stood by her side and protected her from anyone that tried exploiting her status as Faunus.

"When she was roughly nine or ten years old, I bought her the bow that she wears everywhere. I was tired of people making fun of or pulling her ears."

"So she told me to prove myself to them." Blake cut in. "Make them think I was human and then reveal myself as a Faunus to prove that not all Faunus were bad. That was also around the time I began practicing with Gambol Shroud so that I could protect myself from harm."

"I left the year the White Fang turned in to new leadership. The second our flag changed, I could feel something about it was off. Blake was only twelve at the time. I was roughly around sixteen, but I still didn't want to hurt her.

"It was during a raid that I made my escape. I volunteered to hijack a train of dust." Blake saw Weiss' eye twitch for a split second. "The mission failed, of course, since it was just me and some other Faunus named Adam. He actually tried to stop me from leaving." Blair sniffed in contempt, much the same way Weiss would toward someone she considered of lower status. "I used one of my Halloween Cannons to give him nasty scars over his eyes before I left the train car."

"That's actually how I left too." Blake murmured, lowering her head in guilt. "I'm sorry to say that the mission did in fact succeed, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I was on a mission with Adam. We were meant to just destroy the train cars with the dust in it, but when I asked about the crew... it's like he didn't care that he was killing innocent people.

"When people are attacking you, that's one thing, but I refused to kill anyone who hadn't done anything. So, when he was sufficiently distracted, I cut the line connecting the crew to the explosives and left the White Fang.

"A few months later, I was out on the streets walking around and minding my own business when I saw a beowolf attacking a woman and her baby. I thought quickly about what to do next and helped her out. It wasn't until she asked me if I was huntress that I realized I had another chance to be able to do right and show people that Faunus were just as good as humans.

"I forged transcripts to help me get into Beacon. I didn't want to seem overly exceptional because that would draw attention to the fact that no one had ever heard of me. Instead, I just made it a little over enough to pass the criteria needed to get into Beacon, hoping that, despite the lies I used to get in, I would be able to earn my place in the Academy as well."

"After the performance you gave with that giant bear-wolf-thing, I would think you've proven yourself." Maka told her.

"And you proved yourself even before that." Ruby told her teammate, making Blake smile in thanks. Silence passed for a moment before the Schnee heiress broke.

"So... you hijacked the train of dust?" Weiss asked slowly. Blake lowered her head and nodded. "And when were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't." The brunette said simply.

"You stole from my family!" The white-haired girl shouted.

"Hey!" Maka yelled. "Do you mean to tell me that you've never done anything you regret?"

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but closed it immediately. "I'm sorry." Blake whispered.

"Wait." Soul cut in. "But I thought you were a magical cat." He glanced to Blair who was purring in Blake's lap.

"No, I said I was a cat with a load of magic, which is somewhat true." Hopping off Blake's lap, Blair transformed into her Faunus form. "I've had my magic ever since I could remember. For the longest time, I was classified as a half-witch because of it. I use the magic to change me into a cat because that's an easier form than trying to explain to people why I have ears on top of my head."

"And I've kept my bow." Blake told her softly, to which Blair smiled and stroked the ears gently, eliciting a soft rumbling purr.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Maka asked Ruby.

"We're mostly here to stop an increase in Grimm from entering Death City." The redhead told her. "After that, we're heading back to Beacon."

"It might take a while to get rid of them all." Yang sighed. "But we're more than capable of the task."

"Well, maybe you could come to DMWA sometime to meet some of our friends." The meister suggested.

"Sounds cool." Ruby agreed. "For now, we have to go unpack our things in the apartment we've gotten."

"Take care." Maka told them. Blake was the last of her team to leave, hugging Blair close. The older Faunus returned the embrace gently, rubbing her friend's back.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow." She said.

Blake nodded and hurried after her team, not wanting to be left behind. Once outside, the quartet began heading in the direction of the cabin they shared right outside of town.

"Weiss?" The white-themed girl turned to her opposite and cocked an eyebrow. "I really _am_ sorry about stealing that train from your family. I wasn't trying to make life hard for you. I just thought we were finally doing right. But I was wrong and I left."

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to her. "I told you I don't care what you did in your past and I will stand by what I said. I just wish you would have told me."

Blake nodded and the team walked in silence until they arrived at their cabin. Weiss began brushing her hair to rid it of the knots she had accumulated during the fight, Ruby began cleaning Crescent Rose to make certain her baby was nice and shiny for the coming day, Yang flopped to the floor to do cool down exercises before her shower and Blake moved to the window, staring at the grinning moon above.

_It's so different than our moon._ she mused, cocking her head as she remembered the splintered moon above Vale. Vacuo was quite a ways away from that. Sighing to herself, Blake shrugged. _Maybe I can visit Blair tomorrow after Ruby's finished having us patrol. It would be nice to catch up again. _

A small blush sprang to the brunette's cheeks as she thought again of the girl who had mentored her when she was younger. She had to admit that Blair had gotten even more attractive than the last time she had seen her. Shaking her head free of the thoughts, Blake curled up on her bunk underneath Yang's, the school giving them real bunk beds instead of making them build their own. Pulling out one of her favorite books, Blake became lost in the story, her distant thoughts wandering to a certain cat.

* * *

_**And there's chapter three! Hope you guys don't mind it, but I adore this one. Changing history is fun, especially when it holds special meaning. Tell me what you think, kay? **_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_


	4. Memories

**_Alright guys, I'm back. Hope you missed me!_**

**_For all those reading, all of my RWBY stories were thought of and created BEFORE the premiere of Volume 2 unless stated otherwise. This does not mean I will not incorporate some of Volume 2 into these stories, but most details concerning Volume 2 will not be added in. That is all._**

**_Enjoy guys!_**

* * *

Blair rolled over in her sleep. She groaned in her slumber and twitched her legs.

**_The fish hopped around the water. They were all big and juicy, ripe for eating. Blair watched them closely, waiting patiently to get her shot at the succulent morsels before her. The pond was large, most definitely, but if she timed herself right, she might be able to do this without getting her paws wet._**

**_Another fish hopped from the water and Blair took her chance, leaping across the water, she snagged the falling fish in her jaws and landed neatly on the other side of the pond, dropping the wiggling specimen to the ground. Settling herself beside it, the black cat licked her lips and bent to take a bite._**

**_Just then, a shadow fell over her and the black cat quickly turned as a husky voice asked, "May I join you?"_**

Blair jerked awake, gasping as she glanced around. Zan rested beside her as she lounged on her bed in Maka's home. Groaning, the Faunus sat up, rubbing her eyes in confusion. _What was that?_ she wondered to herself. Standing and shaking herself out, Blair padded to the window and opened it. Leaping out, she landed easily on her feet and began walking, closing her eyes for a moment.

Flashes of a beaming smile and wide amber eyes came at her. A child's laugh. Gentle hugs. Blair opened her eyes, sighing once more.

They had been close, almost like sisters. Blake was six and Blair had been ten when they had met. She had found the brunette shivering in an alley and eating mice. She hadn't approved and had brought the girl to her hideout.

_**"What do you w-want with me?"**_

_**Blair glanced to the thin shivering girl standing in the middle of the 'living room' of the warehouse. "What do you mean?"**_

_**"What do you want with me?" the child repeated. "Why did you bring me here?"**_

_**"You were cold." Blair replied, finally finding a blanket in the box she had been searching through. "I couldn't just leave you there."**_

_**"Other Faunus did." Purple ears flicked at that and Blair wrapped the blanket around the girl's shoulders.**_

_**"I'm not other Faunus." she giggled. "Come on. You have to eat."**_

_**"I have mice..." the girl murmured, ducking her head.**_

_**"Mice are for cats." Blair told her. "You're not an animal; you're a Faunus." She brought over a bowl of soup and handed it to the girl.**_

_**Amber eyes rose to meet her own gold and Blair cocked her head with a smile. Those same eyes widened in wonder and the girl whispered, "Thank you."**_

Blair smiled at the memory, feeling her heart ache at the thought of Blake being on her own again. Shifting to her cat form, the mage padded along some alleys, nodding to her fellow cats as she passed. All of them stared after her curiously, wondering what was on her mind.

_**"Is the protesting really working?"**_

_**Blair glanced down to see the eleven-year-old gazing up at her curiously. Ruffling the brunette's hair, Blair plucked at the bow slightly. "Do you think they are, Blake?"**_

_**Blake sighed and her shoulders slumped, her face sinking further into her scarf. "I don't know." she admitted. "I thought so, but... I thought things would be different by now."**_

_**Blair knelt down and lifted Blake's chin. The fourteen-year-old grinned at her softly. "Just give it time, Blake." she whispered. Blake nodded and hugged the violette tightly, Blair returning the hug with a soft sigh.**_

Blair's ears flattened beneath Zan, golden eyes turning sad at the memory. _Oh Blake._ she thought, padding toward the outskirts of town. _I'm so sorry._

**_Blair sighed, grabbing her hat and settling it atop her head. Grabbing her bag, she hooked it over her shoulder before glancing to the sleeping figure on the other side of the room._**

**_Blake's form rose and fell with even breaths, a small smile adorning her lips and a peaceful expression upon her face. Blair felt her stomach twist in knots at leaving behind someone so dear._**

**_Leaning down, the mage surveyed the twelve-year-old's face before pressing a gentle kiss to the younger girl's cheek. Turning away quickly, Blair gave a shuddering sigh as she headed out for her mission._**

Hearing a roar nearby, Blair's ears perked and she glanced around warily. The roar came again followed by a very feminine yell and an indistinct voice shouting out. Running in the direction of the commotion, Blair skidded to a halt and her eyes widened in horror.

Blake and her friends were surrounded by a group of black creatures, all of them snarling and growling at the four girls. Ruby cocked her sniper-rifle and shouted, "Ladybug!" As one, she and Blake leaped forward, attacking one of the creatures. As they did so, Ruby called, "Freezerburn!"

Blair watched as Yang and Weiss jumped at three of the creatures. While Weiss froze them in place, Yang used her explosive gauntlets to propel them into the air where Weiss would use some sort of symbol to keep them in place so that Yang could deal the finishing blow.

Turning her attention back to the 'Ladybug' pair, Blair's tail twitched in pride to see Blake using her shadows to get the upper hand over the Grimm and Blair noticed the signs of a cat playing with its food. She found out why seconds later when the creature went after another shadow and Ruby's scythe met it head-on, slicing it's head off.

"Checkmate! Pumpkin!" Ruby ordered.

_Great names._ Blair thought as Weiss and Blake went at one group while Yang and Ruby went after another. Weiss positioned one of the strange symbols beneath Blake and propelled her forward, the brunette getting enough leverage to kick out at her opponents, landing in her favorite ninja's pose and joining Weiss in laying waste to the Grimm.

Blair wanted to check what 'Pumpkin' was doing, but she was too content watching Blake fight. _It's been so long... and she's gotten so much better._

Finally, the creatures fell to the ground dead and Ruby began cheering. "Great job, team!" she grinned.

"I think that was quite a wonderful combat exercise." Weiss sniffed, holstering her rapier-weapon.

Blair cocked her head at the team and slowly padded forward. She noticed the subtle twitch of Blake's bow and smiled cattily as the brunette glanced in her direction. While her teammates congratulated themselves, Blake knelt to the ground, beginning to remove Zan so she could pet Blair's ears.

"How are you?" Blair asked, leaning her head into the touch.

"I'm a bit excited because of the fight, but otherwise, fine." Blake shrugged.

"Wanna take a walk to cool down?" the black cat inquired.

"Sure!" a voice called. Both turned to find the other three girls watching them, Ruby and Yang sorting wide grins. "We all need to get a break." Yang continued.

"We've been fighting Grimm nonstop all day, so I think it would be a good idea to take a walk." Weiss agreed.

Blake shrugged again, lifting Blair into her arms and beginning to stroll away. Ruby caught up within seconds and glanced to the cat in her friend's arms. "So why _did_ you leave Blake without saying goodbye?" she inquired slowly.

Blair's ears dropped beneath Zan and she gave a deep sigh. "I left without saying goodbye for a few reasons... but the main reason was because I knew I wouldn't bear being able to see the crushed look in Blake's eyes. She'd had so much taken from her already, I couldn't crush her like that." Yang glanced to her partner's face to gauge her reaction, but Blake kept her face meticulously blank.

"Well, I'm glad I know where you ran off to." Blake murmured, her eyes lowering momentarily. "Now, I can come visit."

Blair beamed up at her and was going to say something when a shout cut her off. "Hey Ruby!"

The quartet turned to see Maka and a group of others striding their way.

"Hey Maka!" Ruby waved. "Soul. What are you guys up to?"

"We were just telling our friends about you." Maka replied, coming close to stand in front of them.

"How _much_ about us?" Weiss asked tightly, eyes narrowing.

"Not much. Just that Blake knows Blair and you're all from Vale." Maka told her calmly.

"Acceptable." the heiress nodded.

"Um, hi." Ruby greeted the people behind Maka. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss." her partner stated nonchalantly.

"Blake." the brunette told them with a nod of her head.

"I'm Yang." the blonde grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

"These are our friends." Soul said, pointing to the group.

"This is Black Star and and his weapon, Tsubaki." Maka explained, pointing out a blue-haired boy and a tall brunette with a gentle smile beside him.

"That's Death's son, Kid, and his weapons, Patty and Liz." Soul motioned to a black-haired boy with three white stripes on one side of his hair and two girls who were at his sides.

"Wow~!" Ruby gushed, her cheeks going red and her eyes wide at the weapons.

"Maka said you were from Beacon Academy in Vale." Kid murmured. "You're huntresses?"

"In training." Yang added quickly.

"Well, we're all training to be meisters." the brunette boy nodded to her, focusing solely on her face so as not to have a heart attack from how asymmetrical her outfit was.

"Actually, I already _am_ a meister." Black Star scoffed, puffing his chest out. "I'm going to be a top-class ninja."

Team RWBY froze and three of the members looked to their Faunus teammate whose ears were twitching beneath her bow as Maka and Soul rolled their eyes at Black Star's antics.

"Ninja?" Blake snorted. "Hardly." Blair chuckled, yellow eyes gleaming in excitement.

Black Star stiffened and glanced at her. "What? Don't think I can do it?"

"You wouldn't even pass the first criterion." Blake told him.

"Oh yeah?" Black Star sneered. "How would you know? Girls can't even _be_ ninjas."

"Uh oh." Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes as Blake handed Blair to her and walked forward.

"Fine." the Faunus snarled. "There are three criteria to being a ninja: stealth, weaponry and fighting technique. I challenge you to a contest."

Black Star stepped up. "What kind?"

"Let's see which one of us is the better ninja." Blake declared. "Unless you're scared of losing?"

"You're on!" Black Star grinned.

"This might not end well." Ruby sighed.

* * *

**_And there you have it. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm working out a schedule as we speak, but just know, I'm in college and I have work to do so don't expect updates as often as you would want them to be... and don't hold me to any of my updates cause things happen._**

**_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**

**_And don't forget to review, guys!_**


	5. Trial One: Stealth

**_Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter, as you can obviously see (hear for all my visually impaired buddies out there). I know it's taken a while, but college kicks my ass when it comes to time management, so I'm going to try and be better with that, but I make no promises._**

**_For all those reading, all of my RWBY stories were thought of and created BEFORE the premiere of Volume 2 unless stated otherwise. This does not mean I will not incorporate some of Volume 2 into these stories, but most of the details concerning Volume 2 will not be added in unless they are plot relevant. That is all._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Blake glared at Black Star with a nod. "Fine, there will be three test, each one based off of one of the three criteria needed. Our friends will decide together what we will be doing for the tests and we can't know what they are until it's time. First one is in two days. Be ready."

"I will be ready." Black Star scoffed. "Just don't cry too hard when I beat you."

Amber eyes narrowed once more and Blake turned on her heel. Weiss, Ruby and Yang watched her go before turning back to the meisters and weapons. Blair cocked her head as Black Star simply relaxed. Jumping from Weiss' arms, she hurried after Blake while Ruby, Maka, Liz and Yang began discussing different tests that could prove who was better in which category.

"I think they should try sneaking into a high security building." Liz said.

"But how can we guarantee they'll both get out alive?" Weiss protested.

"Isn't that part of being stealthy?" the blonde weapon sniffed.

"The point of being stealthy is to be quiet and fast." Weiss grit out, eyes narrowed to slits. "However, if the mission proves to be too dangerous for either of our friends to make it out alive, the point of the test becomes moot."

Liz was about to retort when Patty spoke up. "I think a simple robbery will do just fine!"

"She's got a point." Yang agreed, stepping between Weiss and Liz in case Weiss' hand slipped and Myrtenaster impaled someone. "I think robbing a high security place would be better than just breaking into any high security place. Deathrays aren't big on the stealth list. They kind of attract attention."

"Let's go searching." Maka and Ruby chorused, chuckling as they shared a high five.

...

The night the test was to be held on, Weiss, Yang and Ruby brought Blake to the meeting place while Maka, Kid, Soul and the others from DWMA led Black Star and Tsubaki there. Blair had tagged along as support for Blake since she only had approximately three people on her side. That, and she wanted to find out just how much her old ward's skills had improved.

Blake and Black Star turned to each other and exchanged a nod before turning to their friends. "You mission is simple enough." Maka said. "A little ways away, there's a building with two high security necklaces in it. We've already contacted the owner to inform him that this is simply a training exercise for students and he agreed not to tell his staff what was going on."

"Your mission," Ruby spoke up. "is to swipe one of the necklaces each and report back to this spot."

"Blake, you'll be grabbing the white necklace." Weiss told her calmly.

"Black Star, you're handling the purple one." Liz added.

"Follow me to find your destination." Kid told them, turning and beginning to walk away. The two competitors followed after him while the others began branching out near the buildings around them to watch the different cameras that had been set up for them.

"Who do you think will win?" Ruby asked Maka as they and Blair moved to the camera closest to the place the test was being held at.

"Black Star's pretty sneaky." Maka stated. "I haven't seen your friend be very light on her feet. For all his arrogance, Black Star is pretty good at what he does, if a little loud other times."

Blair simply chuckled and turned her attention to the camera, touching her hat gently to wish Blake good luck. The trio (quartet if you count Tsubaki in blade form) came to the building with the necklaces and Kid bid them goodbye. Both competitors glanced to the roof and the brunette turned to the blunette.

"How are you going to get up there?" Blake asked calmly.

"That would be against the ninja code if I were to tell you." Black Star stated arrogantly, moving slightly so that he could press his hands flat against the building. Blake shrugged and moved further along the wall to find any weak spots.

Using a special pair of gloves he had made himself, the blunette began climbing up to the roof so that he could get in through there. Scaling the wall easily, he smiled to himself and took Tsubaki from her holder.

Black Star smirked as he spotted Blake leaning against a pillar down below, watching their target. _There's no way she could be this good__._

"Tsubaki, are you ready?" he asked softly.

"As I'll ever be." Tsubaki replied with a small smile.

Black Star nodded and leaped from the rafters, landing near the opposite wall so that none of the people below could see him. His black suit helped him blend into the shadows around him and he began stepping lightly toward his prize.

The guards around the necklaces didn't notice him walking behind them and Black Star sent a quick glance in the direction he'd last seen Blake. She was in the exact same position, watching the men around the two targets cautiously.

_Caution slows you down_. Black Star chuckled. He moved slowly closer, the box itself was within sight. All he had to do was get around the guards without them seeing who he was and get to it. _Sounds easy enough_. A bead of sweat trailed down the blunette's forehead as he assessed his situation.

Spotting rafters running over the box, he nodded and whispered, "Tsubaki, kusarigama."

Tsubaki quickly transformed and Black Star tossed her up. The blade wrapped around the rafter and Black Star climbed up, bringing the ribbon with him so that he didn't alert anyone walking by. Climbing onto the rafter, Black Star looked around, noticing that Blake was now in a more relaxed position, watching the guards. She had moved slightly closer to the box, but not close enough to get to it before Black Star.

Smirking, the star-headed boy raced along the rafters, hopping from one to the next as he moved closer to his target. Coming to stand right above the box, Black Star wrapped Tsubaki's blade around the rafter and used the ribbon to lower himself down. Smiling in victory, he glanced into the box.

His jaw dropped incredulously.

There was only _one _necklace inside of the box. From a slight indentation in the fabric, he knew there had been two, but the second was missing. Glancing to where Blake had last been, he found her, still reclining in that same relaxed position, but she didn't appear to have a necklace on her. _Someone else already stole it?_ Black Star mused, reaching down and slowly lifting the lid of the box. _That's ironic._

Holding the glass with one hand, he reached in and swiped the necklace with the other, putting it into his pouch and replacing the glass onto the case. Climbing back up, Black Star sent a glance in Blake's direction before moving along the rafters and climbing through the hole he had created in order to get in.

Racing along the rooftops, Black Star arrived back at the rendezvous point with a triumphant grin on his face. "Did you see that, Tsubaki?" he snickered. "She's so bad at being a ninja, someone _else_ stole the necklace she was going to-."

"It's about time you arrived." Black Star stopped at the voice, turning to see Blake lounging against a tree nearby, reading one of her many books. "I was beginning to think the test had been too hard for you."

"How did you get here?" Black Star snarled.

"Same way you did." Blake shrugged. "Weiss was kind enough to leave me a book to read while I waited for you."

"Oh good!" someone called nearby. Both turned to see their friends walking forward, Blair in the lead. "Black Star's finally showed up."

"Yeah, well, at least I managed to complete the mission!" Black Star huffed, crossing his arms. "She couldn't even get her stupid necklace before someone else stole it."

"You mean this necklace?" Blake asked, holding up a plastic bag with her target inside.

"But… how?" Black Star flailed for any kind of answer. "You were in the same spot almost the entire time!"

"You should spend less time staring at your competition." Blake told him calmly. "And more time focused on your target. While you were moving along the walls, keeping an eye on the guards and me, I swung down from the rafters and grabbed my necklace."

"_How?_" Black Star reiterated.

"That would be against 'ninja code' if I told you." Blake smirked, amber eyes sparkling with mirth. Blair moved over to Blake and embraced her from behind as she smiled kittenishly at Black Star. The rest of the group moved closer as well, tallying the scores.

"Alright," Maka called, looking at the piece of paper. "We judged this one with three categories, each category equaling thirty points: speed, skill and silence."

She handed the paper to Ruby, who cleared her throat. "Black Star did very well when it came to moving around. You weren't very fast with getting the target, but you did show considerable skill while doing it and none of us could hear you aside from Blair and probably Blake. For speed you got a three, skill was awarded an eight because you were too busy looking at your surroundings instead of staying focused on your task and for silence, you were awarded a ten."

"Brings your total to twenty-one of thirty." Soul told him in a bored tone.

Patty took the paper and looked it over. "Blake's was pretty impressive, since we didn't expect you to be done so fast. You used the same technique Black Star did in order to retrieve the target and somehow managed to distract your competition at the same time. You were pretty quiet too, so we awarded you ten for speed, an eight for skill since there was one moment when you nearly swung into one of the guards and another ten for silence."

"Totaling twenty-eight for you, Blake." Yang grinned, engulfing her partner in a hug.

"I would say this round goes to Blake." Kid stated, to the agreement of the others.

"Yeah, well, the next round won't." Black Star scoffed. "Just you wait. Getting lucky once doesn't make you a real ninja."

"Boasting about being a real ninja doesn't make you a real ninja either." Blake retorted, turning and beginning to walk off, Blair by her side. Weiss sniffed and followed after her teammate. Ruby and Yang stayed behind as Yang wanted to talk clothes with Liz while Ruby and Maka talked scythes and fighting techniques.

Black Star walked off to shower while Tsubaki watched Weiss, Blair and Blake walk off. She cocked her head a moment as she watched them before glancing between Weiss and her meister. _This should be interesting_. she thought with a smile, deciding to catch up with the trio that was leaving.

"I had complete faith in you, Blake." Blair purred happily as Blake scratched her ears. "I knew you could do it."

"I was actually somewhat worried." Weiss admitted. "He does seem to be quite formidable. And you don't know his strength, so his fighting technique may be more advanced than yours."

"We'll just have to see when the fighting test comes." Tsubaki stated, walking up to stroll alongside Weiss. The heiress cast a lazy eye over to her before returning her attention to her teammate. "For now, perhaps you should rest, Blake. I'm certain that was a lot of strain on you."

"Nothing I can't handle." the black-eared Faunus shrugged.

"Tsubaki's right, Blake." Weiss told her. "Your psyche has most likely been worn down due to how much concentration you needed to put into your mission. It would be most productive if you were to get some rest."

Blake shrugged once more and Blair hopped from her arms, transforming back into her Faunus form. Lifting the the ninja into her arms, she smiled. "I'll make sure Blake gets some rest." she chirped, turning down an alley. "You two go out and have some fun. But don't get into trouble!"

With that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Tsubaki and Weiss alone. The whitette turned to the weapon and appraised her for a moment. Tsubaki simply kept her ever-present smile in place, watching Weiss calmly. Once the heiress was finished her assessment, she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Come on." she ordered, turning on her heel to continue walking. "Let's go grab some ice cream."

"I enjoy vanilla bean." Tsubaki giggled, following along. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

**_I thank Hazzamo for the idea of the ninja-off (and a few other ideas that are coming soon). And I hope you guys like this first chapter!_**

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**Now then... mind dropping me a review?**_


	6. Asymmetry

**_Guess who's back, alligators! How is everyone doing? I know you've missed me and I've missed you too. Summertime hibernation is over, so hopefully you can all forgive me by reading this amazing chapter I have written up just for you all? Enjoy the chapter, everyone!_**

* * *

"That was a pretty impressive show you put on, you know." Blair stated, pouring Blake a cup of tea back at Maka's place. "You've gotten much better since the last time I saw you."

"It has been a few years since then." Blake replied, accepting the tea with a thankful nod and taking an experimental sip. She hummed happily, the taste exploding on her tongue. "You remembered how I like my tea…"

"Of course I did." Blair murmured, taking a seat opposite the brunette. "I… remember everything."

Blake cocked her head, setting her cup down with a sigh. "Blair, it's been years since I last saw you. I know you still feel guilty for leaving me and I still feel hurt because you left me. I can't pretend that your departure never happened, but… can we still be friends? Like we used to? Adam was a great mentor and everything, but he was nothing like you."

Blair's tail curled happily at this proposal. "You mean you still, um, you still want me to be part of your life again?"

"Of course." Blake smiled slightly. "Just because it still hurts for you to have left me doesn't mean I don't miss you."

Blair cheered happily, transforming and jumping into Blake's lap, nuzzling her hand affectionately. "I would love to spend time with you again, panther."

Blake chuckled and scratched the black ears gently, relaxing back in her chair as the others walked in. Kid took a seat across from the two Faunus while Liz walked off with Yang and Patty plopped down on the sofa to listen to Maka and Ruby's continued discussion of scythes and fighting styles. Soul comforted Black*Star over his loss, the blue-haired meister not thinking anything of it, as he was certain he would win the other two contests. Tsubaki and Weiss arrived minutes later, each chowing on a frozen treat.

"That was a very interesting technique you used tonight, Blake." Kid stated, glancing over to the brunette cat-Faunus with curiosity. "I'm not sure I've ever seen it done before."

"Most hunters have a semblance that's unique to them." Blake explained, sipping her tea. "Even if they have the same semblance, it's often tweaked because no personality is exactly the same."

"You call it a semblance?" Kid asked. "And do your teammates all have one as well?"

"Most hunters discover their semblance during Battle School." Weiss told him, walking over while Tsubaki sat with her meister. "It's one of the exercises that come after unlocking one's aura."

"And this aura is useful how?" Kid's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"It helps us fight." Weiss continued.

Blake stood with her tea and Blair, allowing the pair of them to continue their conversation while she found a quieter place to curl up. Blair leaped from her arms and indicated that Blake should follow. The brunette nodded and followed the small black cat up the stairs and out onto the roof. Blake leaned against the rail and sighed, Blair changing back to settle beside her. The two of them stared up at the sky in silence, enjoying the tranquil feel in the air after such an intense trial and years of being apart.

"I really have missed you, you know." Blake said lowly. "Adam told me that you'd been killed during the raid, that one of the drones had gotten you and you'd fallen off the train. I cried for days afterward and wouldn't even attend any of the rallies. I blamed everyone in the White Fang because I had lost the person closest to me."

"If I could do it differently, would you preferred I said goodbye?" Blair asked softly, turning golden eyes to stare at her companion.

"If you could do it differently, I would prefer you take me with you." Blake admitted. "But, I'm glad that you don't have the chance to do it over."

"Oh?" Blair's ears flicked curiously, head tilting slightly.

"Because you didn't say goodbye, because I cried and closed myself off for years, I wouldn't have met my friends." Blake explained, turning to her old mentor. "Had you said goodbye, there's no guarantee I would have gone with you, that I would have left the White Fang. Because you didn't say goodbye and didn't take me with you, I had the chance to make the decision on my own, I got the chance to start over and try making the world a better place without hurting innocent people. It's thanks to you that I have the wonderful friends that I do. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blair watched Blake for a moment before turning her attention to the stars above. "You've learned a lot since I left." She said at last. "You've grown so much. I'm kinda sad I missed it."

"I still have plenty of growing left to do, if you want to stick around and watch." Blake whispered, also gazing to the twinkling dots high over their heads.

"Nothing would make me happier than connecting with you again, Blake." The purplette replied, the two Faunus simply allowing the silence to engulf them as they watched the stars.

Down in the house, Weiss and Kid were still discussing anything that had to do with being a Hunter. "…which is, essentially, how most of the weapons tend to work in Vale. Getting rid of the Grimm is much harder when metal ammunition is used. Dust helps to enhance the effects of aura and defeats the Grimm much easier."

"You know an awful lot about Dust." Kid murmured, sipping at his tea.

"I have to." Weiss shrugged. "My family controls a large share of the Dust mines. As an heiress to the Schnee company, I have to know how the company works in case I have to one day ascend to head of the company."

"Hm, you seem to have taken your role in stride." The brunette pointed out. His behavior was beginning to remind Weiss a lot of Ren and the whitette wondered briefly how Team JNPR was doing. Shaking the thoughts off, Weiss continued the conversation.

"For things that cannot be changed, it's best to go along with them. Just because I am an heiress does not mean I support everything the company does. Keeping my family name from being sullied is my first priority. When you're in line to take control of a big burden, especially one you can't escape like a familial one, it's better to look at the things you can change and ask how than look at the things you can't change and think why."

"Very insightful words." Kid agreed. "I suppose those are words I could live by in terms of becoming the next Death."

Before Weiss could ask what he meant, Tsubaki walked over and sat beside her, smiling at the both of them. "What did you two think of the competition today?" the weapon asked softly.

"We've actually been discussing certain details at length." Kid replied. "Apparently, Hunters use their aura the same way I use Liz and Patty, in order to project their souls outward and defeat their enemy. However, they don't have Soul Resonance, as they create their weapons and therefore have something called a semblance instead in order to aid them in combat."

"It sounds quite interesting." Tsubaki tilted her head, turning her gaze to Weiss. "I assume that, as you know all of this, you also have a semblance?"

"It is safe to assume so, yes." Weiss replied, stirring her own tea idly.

"I would love to see it sometime." This made the heiress glance up at the taller woman, mist blue eyes wide. Tsubaki simply gave her an encouraging smile before looking over to where Black*Star was breaking down his and Blake's performances with Soul.

"I'm tellin' ya, man, I wasn't watchin'." Soul grumbled as Black*Star continued trying to figure out how Blake managed to not only be in two places at once, but also be faster than him at getting the target (which would be returned tomorrow). "All I know is, one second, she was in one place and another second she was in a different place. Why not ask Maka how it happened? She's one of the scorekeepers."

"Yeah, but she's with the redhead from _their_ team." Black*Star huffed. "I'm not sure if she's trustworthy anymore. She could be straying to enemy lines for all I know. I will not lose because of misinformation. It's better to have no information at all than to have bad information, hear me?"

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Soul sighed, leaning back. "Why not just watch your competition then? You know, how she interacts and stuff? That way, you'll have a better chance of winning the next contest."

"As if there's a doubt I won't win?" Black*Star snickered. "Her tiny little sword can only do so much. I've got Tsubaki."

Weiss and Tsubaki shared a glance and shook their heads, Tsubaki chuckling slightly. "He's a bit full of himself." Weiss sniffed, turning back to her tea.

"No more than you were when we first met." Yang laughed, walking over as Liz sat down to talk to Patty. "You were so certain you would be a better team leader than Ruby. Look at you now. Third year and you're perfectly content being a teammate."

"Because I made a vow to be the best teammate ever." Weiss responded. "And so far, I think I've done an outstanding job, thank you."

"You're a great teammate, Weiss." Ruby agreed, joining them. "I'm glad you're my partner. We should be heading back to the cabin, though. We've got more hunting to do tomorrow. Have you guys seen Blake?"

"I'm here." The cat-Faunus called, stepping from the shadows behind Black*Star and Soul. Both boys jumped as she moved to her team, holding Blair in her arms tenderly. Setting Blair down on the table, she smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Alright team!" Ruby cheered. "Let's head out!" The little redheaded powerhouse gave Maka a wave before leading her team out, Yang shooting a thumbs-up to Liz as she went. However, as they were leaving, Kid suddenly realized two things about Weiss and he spat out his tea in shock. Team RWBY turned back in confusion as the son of Death stared at the heiress in horror.

"Is something wrong?" Weiss asked, brushing her hair aside.

"She's not symmetrical!" he groaned, his head sinking to the table.

"Yeah, but… neither am I." Yang pointed out uncertainly. "I'm even less symmetrical than Weiss, but you've been fine around me all day. And Blake's not completely symmetrical…"

Blood dribbled from Kid's nose as he realized she was right. He stared at the three of them in abject horror for a moment before his eyes rolled and he fell backward in his chair. Liz rolled her eyes at her meister's lack of observation skills and sighed. "He'll be fine." She told the confused team. "You guys go ahead; I'm gonna… get him to bed."

Patty knelt beside Kid and began fanning his face as Team RWBY headed out, shrugging their shoulders in puzzlement. Kid slowly came to and sat up, shaking his head and casting a wary eye around to be sure the team had left. Heaving a sigh of relief, he repositioned himself at the table and Tsubaki gave him a comforting smile. Kid nodded to her and took a slow drink of his tea. Taking a deep calming breath, he seemed to return to normal so the others went back to what they were doing.

After a moment of silence between the two brunettes at the table, Kid asked, "So, the Schnee Heiress?"

"After dealing with Black*Star for years, she will be no trouble." Tsubaki giggled. "I find her quite endearing, actually. And that scar makes her so mysterious."

Kid shuddered at the memory of _that scar_ and nodded, deciding not to say anything. After all, Tsubaki was right; after dealing with someone like Black*Star, slowly getting Weiss Schnee to become comfortable would be a walk in the park. So long as you had patience like Tsubaki's.

* * *

**_Yeah, I'm sorry, but I had to add that in. Kid hadn't really looked at any of the girls since they arrived aside from their faces. Well, he watched Weiss leave and if you see Weiss from behind, you can't not notice her off-center ponytail. Tell me how you liked it, alligators! Remember that there are at least two days' worth of chapters I get to give you now!_**


End file.
